Oscillators generate voltage signals that oscillate at a particular phase and frequency. In some examples, oscillators are used in communication systems and/or control systems for generation of a carrier wave. Carrier waves are embedded with data and transmitted to a receiver to decode and/or demodulate the data within a received carrier wave. Oscillators can be used in systems which require low jitter and phase noise and/or stable performance across variations in supply voltage, temperature, and/or semiconductor processes.